


individual

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Secret Relationship, Stormtrooper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: одна из немногих возможностей почувствовать себя особенным
Relationships: Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Male Character(s)





	individual

С грохотом топочу в строе тысяч таких же как я, в белой броне, шлеме, с оружием. Мы тренируем марш-бросок через «Старкиллер», и за нами наблюдает руководство. На платформе пониже толпятся офицеры, выше генерал и магистр лениво опираются на перила и что-то обсуждают, поглядывая на наши ряды. Капитан стоит рядом с потоком, и я пробегаю как раз мимо нее. Блестящая рука очень быстро – врядли кто-то заметил – касается моего плеча. Не реагирую и не сбиваюсь с шага. Просто знаю, что сегодня попаду на ночное патрулирование. Подойду к ее каюте, сенсорная панель узнает мой личный код и откроет дверь.   
После тренировки, обеда и еще тренировки я вытираю вымытые волосы и смотрю на себя в зеркало. Всегда удивительно чувствовать себя особенным среди равных. Мы все –люди, иноземцы, мужчины и женщины – усреднены, одеты в одинаковую броню, выполняем одинаковые команды, и действуем как слаженный механизм. Но в какой-то момент ты поднимаешь глаза – и встречаешься взглядом с капитаном.  
Я долго размышлял, почему она выбрала меня. Казалось, что это из-за роста – я почти так же высок и силен как она. Сама Фазма как-то сказала, что для нее было важно, что я не потупил взгляд в тот раз, как любой другой солдат при виде нее. Когда свет в каюте полностью потушен и кажется, что огоньки датчиков в темноте сливаются со звездным небом за стеклом иллюминатора, она иногда становится откровенной.  
После этого разговора я однажды попробовал войти в ее каюту без предварительного приказа – ничего не вышло, мой код не был внесен в список разрешенных. Тогда я снова усыпил и усреднил свой разум, стал одним из тысяч солдат и постарался забыть о нескольких ночах, которые, казалось, делали меня исключительным. А через несколько недель она снова прошла мимо и похлопала меня по плечу. И опять ночное дежурство. И дверь открыта для меня.  
Я не привык думать. То есть не привык думать о чем-то кроме службы. Многие из нас рождены такими. Нас дрессируют, воспитывают и контролируют, мы – оружие. Больше половины солдат принимают добавки, подавляющие всяческие мешающие инстинкты – это и правда помогает успешнее служить. Я и сам их принимал, но между курсами положен перерыв – и в один из них Фазма выбрала меня. Теперь все инстинкты со мной – для нее. Мне труднее подчиняться приказам, сложно из-за выматывющего вдалбливания давно известных протоколов и остального быта штурмовиков. Зато теперь в голову то и дело закрадываются мысли, которые невозможно понять и высказать, и это волнует. Но я буду ломать сознание столько, сколько понадобиться. Наверное, для меня чувствовать себя особенным куда важнее чем для нее – периодически расслабляться.  
За моей спиной закрывается дверь, и теперь можно без опаски снять шлем. Фазма уже без доспеха, но еще в комбинезоне, расстегнутом до талии. Она с улыбкой поворачивается ко мне и протягивает чашку какао – горячего, сладкого и густого. Мало кому везет попробовать такое. Сбрасываю шлем и перчатки в угол, и пока пью, сильные прохладные пальцы расстегивают крепления доспеха. Я больше не один из тысяч – теперь я особенный.


End file.
